nunca digas nunca
by llaulli
Summary: oye yo nunca estaría con esto - rugió karin .y tú crees que yo estaría contigo, pues yo nunca estaría contigo -dijo toshiro oye suéltala -dijo hitsugaya ya te dije que nunca digas nunca - dijo la chica con picardía. todo fue un gran espectáculo-dijo urahara


**Esta historia se llama nunca digas nunca ya que los personajes dicen algunas veces esta frase nunca**

**Pues bien este fic es por día de la amistad y el amor espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Posdata no se trata de shinigami si no ellos no tienen nada del estilo ya.**

**Ha sido una pasada para esta historia**

* * *

una mañana una chica de cabello pelinegro estaba yendo a la escuela de karakura con su hermana gemela ,al llegar ahí se encontró con sus amigos jinta y urruru.

ola jinta y urruru-chan -dijo yuzu alegremente ya que ese día era su primer día escuela en la segundaria

hola -dijo Karin

hola yuzu-chan y Karin-chan -dijo urruru tímidamente

hola yuzu -dijo jinta mas que contento de verla ,al siguiente rato se sentaron ya que vino el profesor .

hola chicos yo me llamo kioshi seré su profesor -dijo es sensei -como saben cada uno se presentara

Karin suspiro ya que no le gustaba hablar mucho en cambio yuzu quería que empiece ,pues yinta estaba viendo a yuzu y su hermana ururu estaba temblando .

haber hiroshi-san pase al frente -dijo el sensei ,el chico se presentó y así fue hasta que le toco a Karin .

ahora la señorita kurosaki Karin-dijo el sensei ,ella suspiro -hola yo soy kurosaki Karin gracias -dijo ella terminado rápidamente

no va agregar más cosa-dijo el sensei ella solo negó -pues ahora la señorita kurosaki yuzu -dijo el sensei

hola yo me llamo kurosaki yuzu ,pues a mí me gusta ir de compras , mis hermanos son kurosaki ichigo,kurosaki karin a My papa se llama isshin ...-dijo yuzu y siguió hablando pero el cense la cortó y yuzu se sentó.

ahora jinta-dijo el sensei esperando que no hable tanto

pues yo soy jinta gracias -dijo jinta y se sentó las demás chicas dijeron que no estaba tan mal

ahora urruru-dijo el sensei

hola yo.. soy ururu- dijo ururu tímidamente los demás decían que estaba bonita esa chica

ahora yukio -dijo el sensei suspirando ,pero yukio solo suspiro y todas la chicas se desmayaron excepto yuzu ,karin y ururu

oye que les pasa-dijo el sensei con un gotita en la nuca al ver a las chicas desmayadas ,pero siguió continuando-ahora hitsugaya -dijo el sensei

hola yo me llamo hitsugaya -dijo toshiro y se sentó y otra vez todas se fueron al mismísimo cielo cuando lo vieron ,ahora el sensei si estaba preocupado por esas chicas .

ahora hinamori -dijo el sensei y esta enseguida se presentó y los chicos se desmayaron exceptuando a hitsugaya ,yinta, yukio .

y después se presentaron kira ,aizen y riruka . después de un tiempo se forma una discusión entre dos bandos por la culpa de aizen que hizo que se pelearan pues el formo un grupo donde estaban toshiro ,hinamori ,kira y riruka.

y había otro grupo donde estaban karin , yuzu ,yinta ,ururu y yukio ,pues aizen quería mantener controlado su salón pues los del otro grupo no le obedecían y el quería que todo su salón se sometiese a sus órdenes.

karin , yuzu , yinta ,ururu y yukio estaban hablando malas cosas del otro grupo ,mientras el otro también hablaban cosas malas de ellos .

**_esos dos grupos nunca de los nunca se pacificarían._**

oye ellos se creen -decía karin molesta

yo no creo que sean así -decía yuzu

como quisiera golpearlos-dijo jinta

m tienen razón -dijo ururu mientras yukio seguía jugado su juego

grupo dos

estas seguro que son así aizen-kun -fijo hinamori

si ellos se creen populares abusan de los demás -dijo aizen -tu qué opinas hitsugaya ,el solo asintió y no dijo nada.

son fastidioso- dijo riruka fastidiada

* * *

a la mañana siguiente yuzu e ichigo con karin estaban yendo al spa pues a los dos le cayeron los ojos de cachorrito de su hermana .

oye karin-chan -dijo yuzu -no sería bueno tener un novio -dijo yuzu muy feliz por esa a idea

**yo nunca de los nunca tendré novio -**dijo karin molesta por lo dicho por su hermana ,ichigo decía mentalmente -_sobre mi cadáver_

nunca digas nunca- dijo yuzu con nostalgia y recuerdo d su querida madre

que te pasa yuzu -dijo karin ya que ella estaba al costado de su hermana ,mientras ichigo estaba adelante de ellas escuchando todo.

ya llegamos yuzu ,karin -dijo ichigo dibujando una sonrisa, ellos entraron y fueron recibidos por matsumoto la dueña del spa.

hola sean bienvenidos al spa-dijo matsumoto feliz al ver a su compañero de instituto

hola matsumoto -dijo ichigo

va ser muy divertido -dijo yuzu alegre y saltando ,pero karin no le gustaba la idea

parece que se van a pasear todo este día-dijo matsumoto alegremente

si vamos a pasear primero vamos a estar en el spa pero aun no planeo lo demás -dijo yuzu

están muy ocupados -dijo matsumoto riendo ella asintió

hola ichigo -dijo rukia - feliz día de san Valentín ,abrazando a ichigo

oye porque no van a pasear -dijo yuzu feliz

ah pero-dijo ichigo ,pero yuzu solo le jalo a la salida ,ichigo viendo las intenciones de su hermana acepto

oye matsumoto podrias vigilarlas-dijo ichigo pero ella negó ,pero después ichigo vio a su hermano de ella -hoy enano vigila a mis hermanas ,llévalas a donde quieran -dijo ichigo dándole plata

oí espera-dijo toshiro enojado ,pero ya ichigo se había ido

bueno creo que mi hermano les acompañara-dijo matsumoto con picardía , después de un rato ya habían terminado de relajarse ellas se estaban yendo pero matsumoto les detuvo.

espera karin-chan y yuzu-chan -dijo matsumoto -mi hermano les va acompañar .. pues su hermano le ha dicho -dijo riendo

ha pues bien-dijo yuzu mientras karin solo asintió , oye hitsugaya ven -dijo matsumoto con picardía pensando que alguna de esas chicas podría ser la ni ocia de su hermano

que quieres matsumoto -dijo toshiro enojado viendo a su hermana

pues ya se van a ir hermanito-dijo matsumoto riéndose , el solo asintió y se fue con ellas

* * *

hola hitsugaya-chan -dijo karin amablemente a toshiro ,él ni se molesto en hablarle

oye respóndele a mi hermana-dijo karin molesta con él ,el no hablo

oye toshiro responde -dijo karin ya molesta con él, **a ella nunca le caería ese chico y nunca sería amiga de el**

no me llames así -dijo toshiro ni su hermana le llamaba así y ella le llamaría

pues responde -dijo karin contradiciéndole a toshiro ,el solo suspiro

a donde quieren ir -dijo toshiro en general molesto

pues al cine -dijo yuzu alegre -hay una película bien hermosa de romance entre dos chicos que se odia pero al final se aman -dijo animada

pues el solo asintió y karin estaba molesta ya que no quería ver eso ya que yuzu empezaba a llorar

pues parece kurosaki que no te gusta -dijo toshiro a karin viendo su expresión

ah no-dijo karin contestándole

ya llegamos -dijo yuzu mas que feliz señalando el cine donde decía" si son novios 50% de descuento por día de san Valentín" ,cuando estaban entraron el cajero les descuento 50% de lo que se pagaba y le dijo a toshiro: "oye tienes éxito con las chicas " él le dijo es lo que piensas ,pero el cajero no le escucho .al entrar ellos se sentaron con hitsugaya en el medio . estaban viendo la película de romance y yuzu empezó a llorar ,algunas parejas vieron como lloraba la chica y se fijaron en toshiro ,yuzu y karin .

oye no le hagas llorar -dijo un chico - pobrecita

por qué le engañas -dijeron otros dejando de prestar atención a la pelicula,el solo no presto atención

he tienes dos chicas -dijo kioraku un joven que también estaba viendo el espectáculo -comparte ,pero enseguida nanao le tiro un cuadernas

lo siento nano-chan tu saben que yo **nunca **me fijaría en otras chicas -dijo kioraku ,pero recibió otro cuadernas ,toshiro y karin le miraban diciéndole idiota.

oye escoge a uno de las dos .dijo otro joven -danos una

parece que su hormonas actúan ya -dijo abitaque que estaba con unohana

creo que si-dijo unohana riéndose

pelea por una de ellas -dijo kempachi a lado de yachiro –si si -dijo yachiro

porque no hacemos experimentos con sus cuerpos para ver quién te conviene chiquillo-dijo kurotsaki

pues yo digo que la pelinegra-dijo hisagi apuntándole a hitsugaya

el ya harto de eso dijo -ella no es mi novia - grito hitsugaya

no somos novios -grito también karin molesta mientras yuzu lloraba

pues como entonces la otra chica si es -dijeron todos

que no -dijo karin harta ya que ahora metían a yuzu ,otro chico se acercó y le dijo -no estés celosa niña hay muchos chicos para ti -dijo un joven que puso una mano en su hombro

ah -dijo karin ya puesta roja de ira -que no

oye suéltala -dijo hitsugaya -_no pues dejar que algo le pasa a ellas o sino su hermano me mata - se decía_

chico elígete -dijo otro joven-opte la pueden quitar

**oye yo nunca estaría con esto - **rugió karin

y tú crees que yo estaría contigo, pues **yo nunca estaría contigo -**dijo toshiro

nunca digas nunca - dijo una chica - puede ser que acaben juntos ,hitsugaya y karin se miraron y se imaginaron juntos y agarrados de la mano -**nunca estaríamos juntos **-gritaron

ya te dije **que nunca digas nunca -** dijo la chica con picardía ,el no dijo nada.

* * *

oye ichigo -dijo rukia a ichigo que estaba al costado de el

que rukia -dijo ichigo mirando sus hermosos ojos violeta

mira , bastantes personas están allá -dijo rukia señalando donde estaban las personas - que estará pasando

también me pregunto se supone que deberían ver la película-dijo ichigo -voy a ver

te acompaño -dijo rukia levantándose de los asientos del cene y yendo a ese lugar con estuvieron ahí no podan ver y como una serpientes se deslizaron hasta ahí y pudieron ver a karin ,yuzu y a toshiro rodados por la gente diciéndole -anda niñato escógete a una , ichigo molesto se fue pero rukia lo agro ya que sabía que ichigo lo podría matar a hitsugaya ,rukia lo agarraba fuerte pero no podía el caminaba y rukia estaba arrastrada pero aun seguía poniendo fuerza rukia ,hasta que no pudo y lo soltó.

maldito robador de inocencias -dijo ichigo apuntando a hitsugaya ,y se llevó a sus hermanas mientras que rukia hizo lo posible para que no agreda a hitsugaya al final ichigo se fue con rukia. Y toda la gente miraba a hitsugaya

.oye ve por tus chicas-dijeron las personas el solo se fue molesto del cine así como paso su día de san Valentín

todo fue un gran espectáculo-dijo urahara

**espero que les haya gustado lo hice por día de san valentin siguieren otro capitulo solo pidenlo porque pensaba que este seria el fin **

**dejen rewieew**


End file.
